


Ice cold

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Some Neal whump without a real plot. An operation goes south and Neal is taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written, because it is rather quiet on the WC front and inspired by a news flash I just heard on the radio on GHB and since it is snowing at the moment… This fic is what happened.  
> I have been writing for Fandom stockings, but they still haven´t been revealed.

Neal feels dizzy and really, really tired. He can´t keep his eyes open to save his life and his whole body seems to be gone. It’s like it’s not even there and nothing is holding his head up.  
Where is he? He tries to concentrate, but gets distracted because he feels like he is floating.  
He watches as someone is manipulating him like he some sort of rag doll. His brain tells him this isn´t OK, and he should feel wrong by it, but he can´t bring up the energy to care.  
He startles again when he pushed and there is this sinking feeling. Wait, did he fall asleep? He needs to know where he is, it can´t be that difficult, can it?  
It is dark and the ground is moving, no vibrating, but the strange thing is there is no sound, it is like watching at a movie without sound. He starts laughing, this is strange. Maybe he is dreaming, yeah that is probably it. He groans.  
And what is with the echo he is hearing? He tries to listen, but it is just noise, or is it?  
God, he is tired. If he can just take a little nap, he will surely feel better.  
Wait, wasn´t he dreaming? He is just too tired to care.

* * *  
Earlier in the van…

_“Wow, everything alright George?”_  
 _“No, I… can you m’ke the room stop spinning?”_  
Peter is worried, why is Neal slurring his speech all of a sudden? Neal knows how to hold his liquor, especially during an undercover operation. Suddenly he hears a glass breaking.  
_“I guess you had a bit too much to drink, George.”_  
“Neal, what is happening. Do we need to get you out? Say the extraction word if you need us to come in, Neal?”  
_“Wh’t?”_  
“Damn, something is wrong, what happened? Who has eyes on Caffrey? Jones? Diana?”  
_“Sorry boss, he is not here.”_ Diana reports.  
“Jones?”  
_“Nope, nothing.”_  
“OK, that is it, everybody get inside.” Peter fastens his Kevlar vest, grabs the warrant he has and jumps out of the van.  
_“No, I… I´m g’ng to… sick.”_  
The audio is still working, so peter keeps talking to Neal, but all he gets in response are noises.  
When they enter the bar, there is no sign of Neal. Jones and Diana ask everyone if they have seen him, but all parties involved keep their mouth shut.  
“Boss?”  
“Yes?”  
“We found fresh tire tracks, they probably took Neal with them.”  
“Get us access to traffic cams, get the car. And take those guys in. I want to know where they took Neal.”  
“Neal! We are coming for you. If you can talk do so please. If not, we will find you, OK?”  
Of course there is no answer of Neal, he is probably unconscious.

* * *

It takes them far more time than they would like, but finally Peter, Diana and Jones drive to the last known location of the van they suspect was used to take Neal.  
Suddenly Peter can hear a groan.  
“Neal? Neal, we are here, we are coming for you.”  
It doesn´t take them long to find the abandoned van. It isn´t that difficult to see where they dragged Neal, because there are fresh footprints in the snow. Following them, it doesn´t take them long to find Neal, lying in the snow, They dragged him out of sight of the road and left him. He is face down and everybody fears the worst.  
Peter kneels next to him feeling for a pulse, and finds it fairly quickly as it is way too fast. He takes off his coat and puts it on the ground before slowly turning Neal on top of it. Diana gasps, Neal´s lips are blue and his skin is drained of all color.  
“Neal? Come on, Neal. Wake up.” Peter gently shakes him.  
Diana gets an emergency blanket from the car´s first aid kit and puts it over Neal, together with her coats and Jones. Luckily it doesn´t take the ambulance long to find them and after a quick assessment, Neal is transported to hospital.

* * *

Neal wakes up slowly, he feels like crap. He should stop Mozzie from counterfeiting Whiskey. Wait, why is he cold? Maybe he fell asleep on the terrace. Why else would he be so cold? Thinking about how cold he is only makes him shiver more. Someone must have noticed, because he can hear someone talking to him.  
“Peter?” he whispers.  
“Yeah, welcome back.”  
Neal can hear how relieved Peter is. Something must have happened.  
“What happened?” Neal asks while opening his eyes. Bad decision, he slams his eyes shut as the room starts moving.  
He caught a glimpse of a white coat, assuming that a doctor is standing next to him.  
“Miser Caffrey? You were drugged with GHB. Although the drugs will leave your body after 48 hours or less, it has a wicked hang over effect. Since the drug knocks you out without allowing your brain to rest, you will feel exhausted for a couple of days.”  
“I was drugged?” he asks without opening his eyes.  
Peter puts his hand on Neal´s arm.  
“It´s OK Neal, we will talk about it later. You are safe, sleep."


End file.
